What's a Title?
by So Done I Cannot Even
Summary: Just a series of random one-shots of various things KotOR related. Both games, all sorts of random stuff from shipping to parodies.
1. Pure Pazaak

**AN: Why hello, my curious friend. :creepygusta: **

**Nah, I'm kidding. Sorta. :P This is the first of a series of one-shots that I will write when I decide I don't want to write my other fic, Seeking Answers. They are NOT related AT ALL, just to say. This one is of Atton and the Exile playing some late night Pazaak. :3 By the way, my Exile is the same here as in Seeking Answers, though I restate that the two stories are completely unrelated.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any extremely wealthy industry, such as Lucas Arts. Damn.**

* * *

><p><span>Pure Pazaak~!<span>

Jay waited for the other crew members to fall soundly asleep before she rose. Since she didn't want to share a bunk with Visas or Kreia (or anyone else, for that matter), she took residence in the communications room, right next to the cockpit. Even from there, she knew when everyone slept. The bonds she shared with everyone made it easy for her to lightly reach out with the Force and _see_.

She tugged the black robe tighter around the grey and red under robes as she lightly padded to the cockpit. As always, the pilot spun in his chair to face her, a cock-sure grin on his handsome face. Ignoring his grin, as she often did, she silently sat in the co-pilots chair, swiveling so the small table between the chairs was between them.

They fell into their normal pattern as Atton dealt the cards. It had become habit for them to do this. Neither could sleep well, so they both stayed up and played Pazaak to keep them occupied. Or, that was what they told themselves. Both could sleep fine, it was the nightmares they were wary of. Their meetings weren't only to play Pazaak. They talked, sometimes all night, they laughed, they started to trust.

Somewhere down the line, he had fallen in love with the Exile. Maybe it was the way her hips swayed as she ran. Maybe it was that first glimpse of her he saw, where she was dressed in nothing but undergarments. He knew neither of these were the true reason, though they certainly did help. It was _her_ he loved, not her body. Her fiery personality with the wit to match even his, the way she drew people to her like a magnet when not even trying, how she was the strongest person he's ever met, the fact that she trusted him more than anyone else on the ship. Oh, her trust! It was a sweet relief that he did not deserve.

Her voice brought him back to the Pazaak game going on in front of him. "Is something bothering you, Atton?" she asked. It was the first thing he's heard all night, since today seemed to be a day that both of them wanted to think. "It's been your move for 5 minutes now," she added, raising one eyebrow.

He laughed a bit, scratching the back of his neck. "I was just in shock that you actually beat me this round." He was obviously lying, but she knew better than to push it. Instead, she glared at him in a playful manner.

"What do you mean I 'actually' beat you?" she asked, crossing her arms. "I've beaten you plenty of times, I'll have you know!"

He smirked, leaning his elbows on the table and moving closer to her. "I'll let you in on a little secret, Sweets. I let you win sometimes so you don't get aggravated and leave," he whispered loudly.

Her cheeks flushed ever so slightly as she thought on his words. "You _let _me win so that I wouldn't _leave_?" she repeated, not sure she heard him correctly.

"Er, that is... I didn't want to play by myself. It gets boring when you play both sides of the board," he added quickly. _Smooth,_ _Atton_, he thought, _way to give that away, Slick. _

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," she laughed. He braced himself for pure rejection. "You could have just asked me to stay, Atton," her beautiful voice surprised him. His eyes looked up at her from where they were gazing on the table.

She had no idea why he was so surprised by this. Maybe it's because he's never had a good friend before. It took a few for Jay to realize just why he was so surprised. She opened her mouth, not sure what she was going to say, when Atton stood. His sudden movements scared her, so she stood too. He backed her quickly into the wall, his lips less than an inch from hers. She closed her eyes, trying the regain her composure.

"You're trembling," he said, his mouth quirking up on one side. His eyes showed all his confined emotions; passion, pain, fascination, and a small flicker of nervousness.

"I am _not_ trembling," she said, her voice confident and defiant. Her face gave her away. Her eyes, a blue so dark they looked like the night sky on Dantooine, were wide and confused. She was conflicted. Her feelings for Atton couldn't have been denied, but she couldn't say that she loved him either. She wanted something with her flyboy, but she didn't want to be hurt. Suddenly, she found that she in fact was trembling. For what reason, she did not know.

"You like me because I'm a scoundrel. There isn't enough of that in your life." He was teasing her now, she could feel it. The way he would lean in as if to kiss her, then back away yet again, never leaving more than an inch between them. She was ever so tempted to close the gap and let go, but no, that would give him satisfaction he didn't deserve.

His arms slithered around her in a way that was so foreign yet so familiar. One arm slipped into her outer rope, resting around her waist. His other hand pressed against the cool metal beside her head as he loomed over her. "I happen to like nice guys, thank you." she lied. She knew it was a horrid lie, but what else could she do, give in? No, that isn't Jay.

"_I'm_ a nice man," he grinned as he stared into her soul. He may not be able to read minds, but he could read the Exile like a book. It made him feel like he mattered to her. He didn't really need the reassurance, now that he could see the look on her face as he kissed her.

She melted. Her stubborn attitude fell away as soon as their lips met. She knew this was a horrible idea. She knew she would regret this eventually, but she didn't care. She didn't regret it now, after all. Then she realized something, something she didn't like. To get here, he had played with her like a cat with a mouse. _Two can play at that game_, she thought.

She smirked against his lips, removing the outer rope of her Jedi outfit. He chuckled in response, his face dipping to rest on her shoulder. Suddenly, he found nothing but space where she once was. A smug, accomplished voice spoke in his ear. "Sorry, flyboy. Looks like you're fresh outta luck."

She dropped her winning hand on the table and left the room. "Looks like I win this round. Night, Atton!"


	2. No Title, Go Figure

**AN: Another one of my little ideas. Strangely, I haven't slept in History for 3 days because I've been writing instead. xD So yes, this one is about Atton (again) and Mical. You don't know how much I hate, no, _loathe_, Mical. I thought it would be fun to rat on him a bit here. ^^ Basically, it's a drunken Mical and a semi-drunk Atton at the Nar Shadaa cantina waiting for the Exile to come back from the Jekk Jekk Tar. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will own it. Q.Q**

* * *

><p>He had never tasted such strong alcohol in his lifetime. Mical was stunned as he took a small sip of the ale in front of him, even more so when Atton downed a huge gulp of it without a problem. "Atton, you are going to get drunk if you drink like that! Remember, we must be ready in case the Exile needs us!" he chided his drinking partner, only to be waved away as another round was delivered to the pair.<p>

"I've, sadly, built an immunity to this stuff. Believe me, you would too if you drank as much as me." The scoundrel grinned, but it wasn't very cheery. The reasons he drank were dark, very dark. He hated to look back at the memories of his past, so he drank away the pain. He's been much better off lately, since he started working with the Exile. Her leadership skills and strange personality was enough to distract him from his past.

Mical didn't push him on it. He wished to talk to him, even if he hated him, just to be rid of the awkward manner Mical had sitting at the bar. He was dressed in proper robes where everyone else was wearing spacer gear and flattering clothing. He was so distracted by the fact that he didn't belong (and that one of the dancers was very good at her job), that he ended up drunk long before Atton even started showing signs of it.

"What is it that you have, Atton? Why is it that all the girls we encounter take an instant liking to you? Why does the Exile love you when you act as you do?" he suddenly asked, slamming his glass down in a fit of anger. His voice was slurred. He still held that accent that Atton couldn't stand, and it seemed to contribute to the slur of his speech.

Atton merely shrugged. "I'm a scoundrel. Girls like the bad boy thing. Besides, when looking between you and I, it's obvious who wins the test of looks." His smug look made Mical uncharacteristically violent. Atton had been waiting for this chance. It was now that he could finally beat on this kid. Surely the Exile would be angry with him, but he now has cause and the alcohol as an excuse. He's loathed Mical since the second the Exile opened the door to the library on Dantooine.

His buck teeth stared at him like a mocking gaze. Atton wanted to be the Exile's favorite! He hated the fact that she trained the Disciple and meditated with him. He hated that I could have been him, if he wasn't too scared to tell her the truth. He wanted to strangle him whenever he left the cockpit to see them together, talking, meditating, laughing. Most of all, he hated that he was so jealous. He hated that he cared.

Who would have thought that Atton Rand would love a Jedi. Yes, she wasn't part of the Order any longer, but she was still a Jedi. She was just like the ones he hunted when he went by the name Jaq. Yet she was nothing like them. She had independence, she had life. Her eyes were cold to most, but when you look closely, you'd see her odd sense of humor. She would occasionally pause before speaking, but Atton knew she was only trying to bite back a witty or sarcastic comment. Her personality was nothing like any other Jedi he met, but she had the respectable qualities. Her stubborn mind and strong will, along with her graceful and powerful fighting style. Everything about her clashed as if they were two puzzle pieces that didn't go together, but somehow they fit perfectly. He loved it.

What did Mical know about her, anyway? He wanted to be her student. He wanted to be like her and he respected her, but he did not love her. All he sees when he sees her is perfection. He can't pick out the little details that made up that perfection. Atton thought it a waste. He didn't hesitate when Mical tried to throw a punch. He hadn't gotten in a nice brawl in a while, and he was itching to teach this brat a lesson.

His fist being casually grabbed out of the air, Mical didn't know what hit him. He was never good with hand-to-hand combat, and now he regretted it. His wrist snapped as Atton cruelly jerked him to his feet and twisted his arm behind him. His shoulder popped and he hissed, his drunken rage building. He squirmed and kicked, punching at Atton with his free hand, but to no avail. Mical's clouded thoughts forgot how physically fit Atton was. He stood no chance against him.

Atton, however, was grinning in triumph. He felt the familiar darkness take over him as it did in the war. He took too much pleasure in every punch, every wince. Mical, as drunk as he was, could not use the Force to fight. He was utterly defenseless.

Atton laughed at him as he lay unconscious at the bar. It had only taken a minute for security to break them up, but Atton was rougher than he wished to be. He wanted to carve every last scream from the brat. He wanted the Exile to be proud of him, to realize how much better he was than Mical.

The Exile... She was all he could think about as he walked back to the Ebon Hawk, leaving Mical in an alley of desperate gang members. Now that the rush of anger was gone, he realized how upset she will be. He hurt her little boyfriend, of course she would be mad! He cursed to himself. Although this made him feel much, much better, she will probably kick him of the ship.

But what does he care! He's Atton Rand, the deserter extraordinaire! He can't be held down by some beautiful Jedi!

For a scoundrel, he is pretty bad at lying to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I'm done. It's horrid, but I don't care! I'm posting it anyway, dammit! xD I had writers block throughout this, but I went along with it anyhow. :**

**I may do the confrontation between Atton and the Exile later if I feel up to it. I've been sick lately though, so I've been sleeping a lot more than I should be. ^^' I promise I'll get on it! Eventually...**


	3. ReunionUnion

**AN: This one is AttonxExile, with a bit of KavarxExile. Hmm... Atton again... I'm beginning to see a pattern here. xD **

**Anyway, yeah. Another one-shot, this one in Atton's POV. Don't own KotOR, or the characters. Q.Q**

* * *

><p>ReunionUnion

I grinned as I walked through the beautiful, though a bit wrecked, streets of Onderon. That idiot Mical was stuck on Dxun with Mira and Canderous exploring some Sith temple or something. I think they got the easy job, really. The Exile, Visas, and I had to stop a civil war by ourselves, after all.

I had grabbed some stuff in the market for the Exile while she spoke with the Queen. I figured I could stop for some Pazaak on the way. I mean, really, queens speak all slow and regal and shit. It'll take a while. I had gotten kicked out for 'cheating'. The one time I'm not cheating, too! I got to keep the money, though. Let's just hope Jay doesn't ask me why we had more credits after I went shopping than before.

When I got to the palace, I found that she had just finished with the Queen. She grinned as she looked towards me, which was most unlike her. When her arms flew out and she exclaimed, "Master Kavar!" I pieced it together. It was stupid of me to think she'd be happy to see a Jedi in training who once killed Jedi like me. Not to mention I'm a scoundrel.

She ignored me completely, giving Kavar a hug. I suppressed a snarl as his hands touched her, as he wrapped his arms around her shapely waist. "It has been too long, Jay," he said with a smile that was too friendly.

"Yeah. Don't have too much time to visit the Order when I'm in, you know, _exile_?" she said dryly, removing herself from his grip. "How have you been since I left?" she asked. I don't think I've ever seem so friendly.

"Nothing that you would like to hear about. Mostly political things. I've missed working with you. You got us into so much trouble, but I would much rather have that right now. We made a pretty good team, too." He laughed. They launched into Jay's epic story of how she came out of exile. I noticed she skipped over the part where I helped her, but included Kreia. Should have known she wouldn't have included me. Not when talking to her boyfriend, at least.

I didn't want to listen to them anymore, so I went off for a little walk around the palace, secretly looting what little I could find as I helped clean up bodies in the halls. I worked for a few minutes until the west wing was clear of bodies. It was quick work with little effort, fine by me. The thing that wasn't fine was the fact that it was eerily quiet as I dragged bodies across the marble floor. I couldn't count coupling ticks to distract myself. My thoughts came in crystal clear, over the usual game of Pazaak between me and myself.

I thought of her, the Exile. She was the Jedi that stood out the most. She tries to help me, even knowing I used to kill Jedi for the Sith. She doesn't smile much, but I've gotten a few beautiful sincere smiles out of her in the past. I thought of those few times, when I told her about my past and she not only forgave me, but offered to train me as a Jedi. I thought of the moment she waltzed into my prison cell on Peragus with her dangerous aura.

She saved me that day; mentally and physically. Her strong leadership and fiery personality created a pillar for me to lean on. I loved her too much. I should have known there was someone for her already. A girl like her, there were bound to be men lining up for her attention. Kreia was right to call me a fool.

I slammed my fist into the wall in frustration. How stupid of me. I'm Atton Rand, the scoundrel, the deserter! I shouldn't be held down by her. I'll be leaving as soon as this mission is over. Or maybe when everything is settled. Or maybe I'll help her set up an Enclave on some planet.

"Dammit!" I growled, mentally slapping myself. I couldn't shake my need to be around her and to help her.

"Oh, there's Atton. What took you so long to go the market, Flyboy?" I heard a gruff feminine voice ask from behind me.

I turned to face her with a smirk. "I figured you and the Queen would be a while, so I took a nap in a dark alley. Apparently I was wrong, though, so I hung out in the palace for a bit," I said with a shrug. Gesturing to a small room down the hall, I leaned against the wall and spoke, "Your crap is in there. Here are the credits." I handed her the pouch of credits.

She narrowed her eyes as she took the pouch, either mad about how unlike myself I was acting or how much heavier the pouch was since she gave me it. Either way, I couldn't see why she would be angry.

"You went to the cantina to gamble, didn't you? There better not be any angry Pazaak players coming after us now," she warned, half teasing.

I just shrugged. "No guarantees," I said casually. My lack of a flirtatious nickname got her suspicious, I could tell. She was also using the Force to poke around my mind. She was gentle, as always. She only went through what I didn't block off from her. Of course, I was blocking my hatred for Kavar and my love for her, so she came up empty. He wasn't so gentle. I distinctly felt him trying to barge through my mind. The feeling of him in my mind was disgusting and so violent compared to when she was poking around.

Jay gave me a look that told me to hide when I got back to the Hawk as she went to grab the stuff I bought. As soon as she retreated, I turned on Kavar. He beat me to speaking, asking, "Why do you block your thoughts?"

My reply was agitated and defensive. "I wouldn't have to hide my thoughts if you Jedi scum wouldn't go through my mind," I hissed, "Tell her I'll be at the spaceport waiting." My fingerless-gloved hand rested on my blaster as I walked away. I quickly escaped to the spaceport, settling down to wait for her.

She came after about 20 minutes. "Come on, Atton, let's get back to the Hawk and the others," her lovely voice woke me.

We returned to the Hawk and met up with the others, who had already gotten back from the temple in the jungle. I didn't bother waiting for the stories, I headed straight for the cockpit to take another nap or only took a few minutes for her to find me. Let's face it, it's a small ship and I only ever hang out here.

"What is it, Sweets?" I asked.

"Take us to Korriban, would you?"

"What? You don't want us to pick up your boyfriend?" I huffed. It wasn't the smartest thing I've said to her, but oh well. I like risk.

"Boyfriend? You mean Kavar?" she asked. Before I could answer, she gave a short, annoyed laugh. "No, Atton. He isn't my boyfriend. Not only does he follow the Code, but he isn't my type. We grew up together. He's more like a big brother. A very stiff, not very fun, brother."

"Really? That isn't what I got from seeing you two together." I held up my hands in surrender.

"Is that so? Why exactly are you so upset about this, Atton?" she growled.

"No reason, Sweets. I just thought you Jedi were supposed to never make relationships or whatever."

"Don't forget that you're a Jedi now too, so you should be abiding the Code too." She was getting angry, I could see it in her dark eyes.

"Why do I? You don't. Kavar does, I guess. But not completely," I said. When she gave me a confused look, I kept on. "He's into you. It's blatantly obvious. I was there, babe, I saw the way he acted.

"First of all, he does not like me that way! And second, why does it matter so much to you? If we were in a relationship, why would it concern you at all?" she shouted, her anger exploding.

I smirked. "You're my master. I have to be concerned for you. I'm merely looking out for someone I care about." The false sweetness and forced polite tone kind of made me sound disgustingly like Mical.

"You don't care about me! You don't care about anyone but yourself. I don't even know why you haven't left yet!"

I frowned for a moment, before returning to my usual cocky expression. She had no idea how much I loved and cared for her. For someone so smart and witty, she really was a bit slow at times. "You telling me to leave, Sweets?"

Her teeth ground loudly, her eyes conflicted. "No, I don't want you to leave," she said slowly, "but I don't want you to interfere with my personal life either."

Her hesitation made me grin as I swiveled in my chair to fully face her. "Would you deny that I'm already part of your personal life? You probably have a boyfriend or husband somewhere, as amazing as you are, but you gotta at least see that we aren't just comrades stuck with each other until the mission is over. We're Pazaak partners, we're Master and Padawan, we're trusted friends," I ranted, going Uncharacteristically deep for a moment. "And don't you deny us trusting each other! You know I'm too charming to resist trusting," I added with a wink.

Her flush brought a smug grin to my lips. She crossed her arms as she did when she wanted to hit me. "No, I don't have a boyfriend or husband or anyone. I'm a bit like you, I preferred to be by myself." She took a step back, perhaps shyly. "Despite me... trusting you, however slightly, that has nothing to do with you. So butt out, okay?" As her sentence went on, her voice became more and more like a growl.

"Are you sure about that?" I grinned, slipping my hands behind my neck in a cocky position I knew she hated.

Her hair shimmered as she leaned down, a stern and angry face looming over me. "It's none of your concern what I do or who I chose to be with. Got it memorized?" she hissed. Her lips were so close, but I didn't dare reach for them. I didn't want her to punt me out of the ship, after all. I'm not _that_ desperate! She turned and started to leave.

I moved out of my chair, sliding towards her with a smirk on my face. "Would it be my concern if I kissed you right now?" I asked. When she turned, surprise and anger written all over her features, I slipped my arms around her waist, effectively trapping her in my embrace. I bent to my lips were at her ear. "Know how I can tell you like me?" I whispered, brushing my lips over her neck lightly. "You can easily push me away right now, but you aren't. You don't use the Force or your own power to struggle at all. Sorry, babe, but you can lie to yourself all you want. You just can't fool me that easy, Sweets."

Now she started to frown, opening her mouth to protest. I didn't give her the chance to object, my lips were on hers like a lightning flash. I finally kissed her, after such a long wait. The corners of my mouth lifted in a small smile when Jay pulled me closer to her. Our minds were open, or as open as they'll ever be, and reached for each other. I couldn't tell who's feelings were whose when they collided through the Force.

I held her by her waist, one of my gloved hands taking her hair out from that bun/ponytail thing of hers. Her smile as she pulled away made my chest pound. After all this time, I finally got an actually smile out of the Exile. And I was beginning to think she couldn't smile.

"No, it's not your concern. You don't have to be worried about any competition."

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me if I get Kavar wrong. I don't remember his personality so I just went with it. xD He was only a minor character here, anyhow.<strong>

**I had SOOOO much trouble with this. I had this idea in head for ages, but I just could not write it down. xD After numerous drafts and many patches of writer's block, I finally finished. It's not the best, but I'm improving. :3  
><strong>


End file.
